


Dean and Death

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, horseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Death, The story of Dean and how they are the Same story.<br/>The story of Victory, The story of Sam and how they are the Same story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Death

Dean Winchester = Death the horseman

When Dean killed death, the body of death was only an avatar because it would raise too many flags if an man looking like an aged Dean Winchester was death at the same time a young dean was running around. Death knew there was a difference between dense and denial and it would have been beyond stupid to run around at the same time as younger Dean in his original body. Death/Dean only returned to his original body and time when his younger self killed him.

 He was Death from the beginning but he is also Dean and many different people because Death/Dean near the beginning made a soul from himself and let it go through the cycles and what ever destiny the fates gave it only watching from the sidelines separated from him until the time came and IT happened. It being Death and Dean merging once again. 

And Sam, well Sam was Victory, and unlike their older brother Death, Victory didn’t have enough power to still be Victory so all that was left was Pestilence, the amnesic weaker side of White Horse. When Death merged Victory regained their memories, Victory and Death conclude it was best if Victory didn’t merge but reabsorbed what was left of Pestilence’s power. Sam/Victory figured that Death and God had a hand in Lucifer never catching on who Sam really was but both are keep zipped lips. Which Sam was displeased about and made it known with his renounced and newly refined bitch faces. 

Their newly discover horsemanship and powers, they lessen their past hurts, strains and Hell (and purgatory) trips. They visited Heaven, surprising all those there with tales and stories. They visited Hell and stood outside the cage and retrieved Adam to the shock of the bratty archangels. They returned Adam to heaven and erased most of his time in the cage away. 

Of course Death  _wouldn’t_  have abused his powers and brought back Kevin, Charlie, and Jo and he would  ** _never_**  of asked everyone else only to be declined because really someone needs to make sure Heaven didn’t lose it’s goddamn mind again. Because Ellen, Bobby, Mary and John wouldn’t be the ones taking charge. No way would Dean ever do that. And it is inconceivable that Sam would be helping. No not Death or Victory or the Winchesters... Who are we kidding that is exactly what happened.

Any duties that required Victory/Sam and Death/Dean specifically aside they did what they use to do, saving people, hunting things, the family business. And well if they had Cas tagging along and Sam swore up and down there finally was something going on between Dean and Cas, well that between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post, http://wanderingwritingsandtravels.tumblr.com/post/119916469492/neverwherecalling
> 
> Orginally posted here: At Supernatural Ficlets: http://winchesterficlets.tumblr.com/
> 
> {This might become more if I find inspiration}


End file.
